Cinderella
by Shaillerine
Summary: Cinderella in SasuSaku version, Hope you like it! Sasuke and Sakura pairing forever!


**Like I said it's Cinderella, in SasuSaku version**

**And oh, I know that Tayuya's eyes are not blue but brown or yellow but I just need to make it blue to make Ino her daughter**

**Please enjoy**

****

_Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage_

_Impossible, for a plain country pumpkin and a prince to join in marriage_

_A slipper made of glass is just a shoe and dreamers never make a dream come true_

_Impossible!_

****

It's another fine day, in Victorian era, the sun is already high, carriages running here and there, busy feet hurrying to where they must go. There are men dressed in nobles and girls with pretty dresses and skirts and shoes. A girl sighed then looked at the opposite direction, there was a boy wiping someone's shoe for money, a girl with her friends dancing, a guy playing with a dog, there's also a couple kissing and flower stand giving them a free bouquet, and then there they are . . . .

There was a woman in a strange crimson dress with messy red hair and darker shade of red as a hat, she walked rather fast but with small steps making a noise that sounded like Clack-clack-clack

"Come along now girls!" Tayuya called at her two daughters and a lone stepdaughter

"Hurry up!" Ino called as she follow her mother and roll her eyes at her sister. She has blond hair in a ponytail, though the band is covered with flowers and leaves, she was wearing a frilly purple dress with white laces, her skin was pale, making some childhood scars visible

"Moving! Moving!" Karin stomped her way to her sister and mother's direction, her strangely-styled hair is red, inherited from her mother and her crimson eyes from her father

Then just a few meters behind them was a beautiful pale-skinned girl with long pink hair in a loose braid and her emerald eyes made the stars seem sparkle-less. Sakura sighed as she struggled to carry the boxes of shoes and clothes and hats that her stepfamily had bought

The market was busy, there are lots of carts with fruits, vegetables, flowers, meat and many more. The commoners loved their daily routine. At a corner, there was a stage where a mysterious man is telling a story of a prince and a princess using puppets, and Sakura, as she pass by, was caught in the story

It was about a princess, kidnapped by an emperor and a prince saving him. . . . she sighed, if only her life is like the ones in fairytales. But her dirty long faded red dress looked awful, her stepfamily did not treat her, they made her their own maid, she did the laundry, the dishes, the meals, the cinders, the windows the cleaning—all of the chores. And she just can't run away, because she just. . . can't

Her stepfamily stopped at a Hat stand and Sakura rolled her eyes when Ino and Karin gasp in surprise because of a hat, a pale pink hat with beautiful white feathers

"What do you think Mother?" Ino asked after putting the hat on her head

"Eeerrr, it's not. . . the sort of thing you see everyday" Tayuya answered, laughing with a snort

"I saw it first" Karin grabbed the hat from Ino's head and then put it on hers "How do you think it looks on me Mother?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes behind her glasses

Ino pretended to vomit "Ugh! Awful!"

"I didn't ask you!" Karin glared

"How can a mother choose between her two extraordinary daughters?" Tayuya tried to sound like she meant it and then she entered the store

"Sakura! Sakura!" Karin called

"Yes?" Sakura asked after tearing her eyes from a beautiful dancing girl

"Does it look better on me?" Karin asked

Ino snatched the hat from the redhead then put it on asking "Or me?"

"Well I don't know much about hats but. . . . I don't think it flatters either one of you" Sakura replied humbly

Karin and Ino chorused a gasp

"What did you ask her for?" Ino mocked

"She doesn't know anything about hats—she said so herself!" Karin added then snatching the hat from Ino's head, she headed to the counter with a blond trailing her, shouting

"Give it back to me!"

"This is mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"Mother!"

Sakura just stared at them in wonder then looked back to the puppet stage

_The sweetest sound, I'll ever hear are still inside my head_

_The kindest words, I'll ever know are waiting to be said_

_The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see_

_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me_

"Sakura!" Tayuya called and Sakura struggled as Tayuya put her newly-bought stuff on the boxes that Sakura is already holding for them

"Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in your life?" Karin asked

"Who are you calling lazy?" Ino asked, glaring

"Not you stupid, Sakura" Karin replied

"Who are you calling stupid?"

Sakura sighed and followed them, sores around her body, pain on her thighs and arms, throbbing on her head, life is so not fair

****

A boy in his sixteen walked around the market, wearing a faded navy blue shirt and black pants, his dusty shoes and folded sleeves told the people that he's a commoner, his wild raven hair was giving out blue tints as the sun's rays hit his strands

It was a really hot day, but very nice, some girls caught sight of him and they squealed and giggled, he sighed and kept on walking but then he froze upon seeing the royal carriage pass by and almost ran over a pinkette, good thing that she dodged, but her stuff fell on the ground. . . . as the gentleman he is he rushed to her side

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked

She looked up and he was mesmerized by her beauty, her pale flawless face, her green eyes, her pink lips, her long braid

"Oh yes I'm fine, I think" she replied with her silvery bell-like voice

"Here you go" he said as he dusted off a hat and hand it to her

"It's so like royals isn't it?" he asked with venom in his voice "Not caring at anybody's way" he added as he gather the boxes with her

"Well I'm sure they we're going somewhere important" she said humbly

"I doubt it" he mocked then stared at her

"Thanks" she said then gathered the boxes and stood

"Thanks for your help" she added, smiling

She turned and walked away, but he followed her "Wait, what's your name?" he asked

"Sakura" she whispered, embarrassed, her name is like a hundred years old

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sakura" she repeated then gave him a smile "I was named from the cherry blossoms tree that grew behind our house"

"Ah, Sakura" he repeated then chuckled "It's very rare nowadays, I like it"

"O-of course it's rare, I guess" she replied then turned "Excuse me"

"What does a man need to do to get your attention?" he asked, mentally slapping himself because it's his first time asking a girl things about that, usually girls throw themselves at him, but not this girl

"Who wants to know?" she asked suspiciously

"Let's just say. . . . a charming stranger" he answered as he made no trouble at keeping up with her pace

"Well, this charming stranger seems to be too full of himself" she said "But he has to know me a lot better than just a girl he met on the streets"

_I guess_? He mentally answered but said "Oh but he'd like to—very much"

"Oh my" she said and hurried away

"I don't wanna meet this stranger" she said as she felt him walk by her side "I doubt that he has the idea of how a girl should be treated"

"Like a princess I suppose"

She stopped and faced him, eye to eye, emerald to onyx

"No" she said "Like a person with kindness and respect"

He smirked with amusement "You're not like most girls are you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing" he answered "Like I don't mean to offend you"

. . . . . . . . . .

"It's alright" She sighed "It's just that, I've led a pretty sheltered life"

"Me too" he watched her in bewilderment

"The feeling that you just wanna run away and never come back" they said together, soprano and bass

They laughed

"I thought I told you to never talk to strangers"

"Oh" Sakura gasped and walked towards her stepfamily "I'm so sorry Stepmother"

"I hope I see you again, Sakura" he muttered softly and she blushed

"Who was that hot guy?" Karin hissed

"I don't know, I didn't catch his name" Sakura answered

"He's so cute" Ino sighed

"Hurry up with those packages!" Tayuya hissed "What are you doin—ugh" she shook her head as they walked to their carriage

****

He walked to his carriage and went home, his thoughts drifting to a pinkette girl he just met

**Palace of the Uchiha kingdom**

"Why in disguise again Your Highness after I begged you" Kabuto asked as he button Sasuke's flawless white open shirt

"Don't ruin my day" Sasuke muttered running his hand in his shower-soaked raven hair "No one treated me like a prince" he added "What a relief to be among _real people_"

"Believe me my prince, they are all out there, wishing to be you" Kabuto adjusted his glasses to take a good look at the teenage-rebelling prince

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You have no idea what it was really like"

"You're rich" Kabuto said as he hurried to keep up with the prince's pace "You live in a gorgeous palace, you have beautiful women _throwing_ themselves at you, is there something I am not getting?"

"I have no life of my own" this time the prince towered over him, he glared at the butler

"Everything is chosen for me, what I do, where I go, who I see"

"Your Highness, this disappearing thing should stop" Kabuto said "It's too dangerous"

"It's perfectly safe" Sasuke muttered as he made his way to the throne room

"I'm not worried about you" Kabuto said and then opened the door for him "I'm worried about me, I cannot keep lying to your mother I have laws against that"

"Annnoying" Sasuke muttered and left him at the doorway

"If he's annoyed with me, why shouldn't he take a carriage and run over me" Kabuto muttered gloomily then followed the prince

"You wanted to see me Mother?" Sasuke asked politely and found his mother holding a quill and writing something on a nice type of paper

"Sasuke, my darling where have you been? Your father and I we're just talking about you?" Queen Mikoto kissed her son's both cheeks

"Your mother was talking I was listening" King Fugaku added

"Alright, what's going on?" Sasuke asked

"Just planning a get-together" Mikoto answered "Nothing fancy—

"Uhuh" Sasuke agreed

—just the Royal Council—

"Okay" Sasuke picked up a scroll

—and all the eligible young women in the whole kingdom—

"Mother" Sasuke interrupted

—that is approximately four-fifty to five hundred at most" Mikoto finished as Sasuke open the scroll

"You can't keep doing this to me" Sasuke shook his head as the scroll went longer and longer

"Fugaku, what is he saying?" Mikoto asked

"He is saying, he doesn't want another ball—

"No he's not" Mikoto turned to Sasuke, only to receive a frown from him

"Please?"

". . . . . ."

"Come on"

". . . . . ."

"Here we go" Sasuke muttered

"Fugaku. . ." Mikoto held his hand then tilted her head to Sasuke's direction

"Sasuke, it's very simple" Fugaku started "all you mother and I want is for you to be happy—

"Happiness has nothing to do with it!" Mikoto sighed "But of course we want you to be happy"

"But you do have some sort of obligations"

"What your mother and I are trying to say is 'We think it's time for you to choose a bride and produce an heir"

"Soon, this entire kingdom will be yours"

"Not that soon"

Sasuke sighed "All I'm asking is let me choose a bride for myself"

"In my own way" he added "And I have the silly idea of 'I wanna be in love when I get married"

Sasuke made eye contact with them "Like you two are"

The King and Queen smiled

"That's all we want for you, son"

"Yes darling, but you wouldn't know, you might fall in love in the ball—

"You heard everything I said" Sasuke said and walked out

—and the choices of the menus—where's he going?" Mikoto asked

"Couldn't it be something we said?"

Mikoto sighed "Kabuto!" she called and he came with a bow

"Yes Your Excellency?"

"Proclamation from the Prince—

"I hate to interrupt Your Majesty but the prince—

"Take this down Kabuto"

Kabuto grabbed a quill and stretched a scroll

"His Royal Highness, Sasuke Christopher Robert Wilheimer Vladimir Carlo Alexander Francis Arthurus Lenzellal Herman—

"Herman?" kabuto asked and the queen nodded

"Herman Gregory James – 'he'll thank us for this later' she said to her husband– is giving a ball" she finished

****

Kabuto went to the kingdom's market where people are gathered and opened a scroll to announce

"The prince is giving a ball" he said "his Royal Highness Sasuke-ouji-sama, son of her Majesty Queen Mikoto, Heir of his majesty King Fugaku, is giving a ball! Where in he will choose his bride to bear an heir!"

"The prince is giving a ball" Tayuya squealed to her daughters

"Kyaah!"

"That's great!"

"He said he's going to find a bride in the ball!"

"Kyaah!"

"Every eligible maiden are to attend!"

"I wish he will propose to me" Ino fantasized

"I hope he will propose to me" Karin seconded

"Leave the hair and clothes to me" Tayuya said and they all giggled

"A ball?" Sakura repeated

****

**So how was it?**

**Preparations for the Ball **

**Up next!**

**Please review**


End file.
